The Boy She Loved
by js2801
Summary: He knew that it was his bad luck. He fell in love with someone who didn't love him back.-Not original, but I hope you would like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**The Boy She Loved**

Harry walked into the common room. Celebration party was in full swing, but he couldn't find his bushy haired best friend, the girl he loved, anywhere. He walked further into the room making his way through the crowd trying to congratulate him and shake his hand. He made his way to the center of the room where people were cheering loudly and whistling at the scene taking place in front of them. Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown were so completely wrapped around each other that it was difficult to tell whose hands were whose.

Harry looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. He knew she must have been hurt by what Ron was doing right now. He had to find her; she needed her best friend right now.

"Looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny said coming from behind Harry. She stood next to him watching her brother snogging the girl in his arms.

"Huh?" Harry said distractedly as his eyes kept searching for the familiar face of his best friend, Hermione Granger.

"He's a filthy hypocrite if you ask me." Ginny said looking disgusted by her brother's action.

Harry didn't say anything his mind was preoccupied with his brunette best friend.

He felt a soft hand touching his arm. He looked up to find Ginny staring at him shyly. It looked like she wanted to say something, as though if she was struggling with something in her mind.

All of a sudden, she hugged Harry tightly and pulling back, she kissed on his cheek.

"You were brilliant today, Harry." She said in a soft voice, pulling completely away from Harry.

Harry turned red at the display of affection by youngest Weasley. He opened his mouth to say something in return, just then he saw a head with bushy brown tresses disappearing through the portrait hole.

Without thinking, Harry started walking towards the portrait hole. His mind so focused on reaching to Hermione that he completely missed the hurt look that passed through Ginny's face.

He tried to make his way through mob of people, especially a group of fifth year girls who were looking at him with suggestive look on their faces, batting their eyelids at him. Harry gave a frustrated growl making those girls jump back with shocked look on their faces.

Harry walked past them with a satisfied look on his face. He opened the portrait of the fat Lady and stepped outside in the empty corridor.

Harry walked down the empty corridor where there were some empty classrooms. He tried to open the first door, but it was locked. He tried the second door and to his good luck, it opened.

"Hermione?" He said entering into the room.

There she was, sitting on the first bench, with her head in her hands, her hair falling on both sides of her face, hiding it from his view. She gave a shriek of surprise when she heard Harry's voice.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione yelped. Harry noticed her eyes were red and puffy due to crying. He knew the reason for her crying was their other mutual best friend, Ron Weasley. It hurt him to know that the girl he loved, was in love with someone else, someone who didn't deserve her at all.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, taking a step towards Hermione.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am alright." Hermione said trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably as tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with others celebrating your victory?" Hermione said nonchalantly, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just knelt down in front of her, taking both her hands in his own.

"Hermione, he's a fool for not seeing what's right there in front of his eyes." Harry said softly looking in the chocolate brown eyes of the brown-haired girl in front of him.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked at Harry oddly, and then she chuckled.

"He's not a fool, Harry. When he can have any girl he wants, why would he be interested in a nerdy bookworm like me?" She said smiling sadly at her best friend.

"Then, he's definitely a fool for not seeing the beautiful bookworm in front of him." Harry concluded looking amused.

Hermione didn't react this time, but simply stared at Harry.

Harry couldn't comprehend what was going through her mind, as her eyes gave nothing away.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. He was surprised why Ron didn't see how lucky he was to have a girl like Hermione love him. He would do anything to have a girl like Hermione in his life, to love her and cherish her for rest of his life.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" Hermione spoke all of a sudden, pulling Harry out of his musings.

Harry looked into her helpless eyes, begging him to say that he meant what he said.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Hermione." Harry whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione gave him a teary smile. "Do you think he loves me?" She asked hopefully.

"I am sure he loves you. Just give him some time; he will realize how lucky he is to have your love in his life." Harry replied, feeling lost in her eyes.

Harry wasn't sure whether he was answering on Ron's behalf or his answers were coming from the depth of his own heart. He had meant every word he had said to her. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met. He knew that it was his bad luck. He fell in love with someone who didn't love him back. To her he was just a best friend, nothing more, nothing less. However, to him, she was his life, his entire world, his sole reason to fight the upcoming war against Voldemort.

Until this moment, he had still held some hope in his heart that Hermione might return his feelings. But looking at her reaction to Ron and Lavender's kiss, the naked hurt he saw in her eyes just a couple of minutes back, had broke away all the illusions he had in his mind regarding Hermione's feelings towards him. Ron was a one lucky bastard who had no idea how much she loved him, and how much he was hurting her.

For some odd reason, Hermione was looking at him strangely as though if she had never seen him before. Even though there were no more tears in her eyes, she still looked a little sad.

"What if he don't realize?" Hermione asked looking anxious as tears once again welled up in her eyes.

Harry thought for a moment. "Then, his emotional range is even lesser than that of a tea spoon." He said teasingly.

Harry cringed at his lame attempt at humor, but relaxed when he heard a light quiet laughter coming from Hermione's lips.

"You are an amazing person, Harry. You are the best friend one could ever ask for and I really feel honored to have you as my best friend." Hermione said in a heartfelt voice.

Harry felt as though if somebody had pierced his heart with a sword. There, she just confirmed it that she thought of him just as a best friend.

"But…" Hermione trailed off looking lost in her thoughts.

"But what, Hermione?" Harry prompted her to finish her sentence.

Hermione once again looked into his eyes. "Do you think I should really go for him, you know, tell him about my feelings?" She asked looking vulnerable and breaking Harry's heart in million pieces.

Harry knew Hermione needed his word, she was depending upon him to reassure her that her feelings would be returned by the boy she loved.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead. He cupped her face with both his hands and spoke, "You should tell him how you feel. I am sure he would say yes." He replied with a tender look in his eyes. He pulled his hands back from Hermione's face, letting them fall on his sides.

If Ron made her happy, then Harry would not stand between them. He would give them his blessings and hope that Hermione would get her happily ever after with the boy she loved.

Tears were now flowing freely from Hermione's eyes. She smiled at her best friend, her eyes looking peaceful.

"Thank you, Harry." She said softly. Finally, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's lips.

* * *

**Author's Note****: - I know it's not an original idea, and even I took few lines and descriptions from the book 6, especially conversation between Harry and Ginny. I am sure you would have read better fics than this on the same scene, but I wanted to write it. I hope that readers won't be upset that I took few things from the book.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

"_Thank you, Harry." She said softly. Finally, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's lips._

Harry was simply frozen at his place. His mind had stopped working. He felt as though if somebody had charged his body with electricity. He jerked out of his frozen stance, and pulled back, looking at Hermione with a bewildered expression across his face.

"W…What…was that?" He stuttered looking into the mirthful eyes of Hermione.

"It's called a kiss, Harry." Hermione replied in a laughing voice.

Harry felt confused at her attitude. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

Hermione simply stared at him as though if he was an interesting puzzle.

"You said I should tell _him_ about my feelings. I thought a kiss would be the easiest way to do that." Hermione said, as though if stating the obvious.

Harry was feeling more confused than ever before. "I know what I said. But why did you kiss _me_? You should be kissing Ron, not me. You love Ron, not me." He said frustratingly as he stood up from the floor. He took a step back from Hermione, staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione groaned as she got up from the bench she was sitting on.

"You are so damn clueless, Harry." She grumbled stepping closer to Harry and before he could react to her closeness, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in a deep kiss.

Harry tried to pull away from her, thinking that she wasn't in right state of mind at the moment. She was probably hurt too much because of Ron's insensitive deed. However, when she didn't let go and held tight onto him, he gave up, and kissed her back, letting out all his pent-up emotions in that kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her soft body closer. He felt like he was flying… Nah! Cancel that…Kissing Hermione was a lot better than flying.

Harry just didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

However, Even though his mind and heart didn't realize it, his body did realize that he needed oxygen, and perhaps Hermione's body did as well, as they pulled back from the kiss at the same time.

"Wow!" Hermione was the first to react. Harry hadn't let her go yet, and Hermione seemed content with that, as she gave no indication of wanting to get out of his embrace.

"So, does that mean…" Harry started, however he was interrupted by Hermione.

"I love _you_, Harry." She said cupping his cheek, emphasizing on 'you'.

"I…I love you too, Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled widely. "I know." She said happily.

"But if you love me, then why did you leave the common room? I thought you were upset with Ron." Harry asked looking perplexed.

Hermione smiled at him sheepishly. "I was not upset with Ron. I…I saw you with Ginny and I thought that you were also going to kiss her as Ron was kissing Lavender. And I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left." She said, feeling a little stupid.

"Oh Hermione, I wasn't going to kiss Ginny. I have never felt that way about her. There's only one girl I have loved with all my heart and that's you." Harry said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Well, I know that now." Hermione replied cheekily.

Harry just laughed and without waiting for another second, he pulled her back into another staggering kiss.

They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't realize it when the door of the classroom burst open and Ron came in, pulling Lavender along with him.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed loudly looking at his best friends, snogging the hell out of each other. Harry and Hermione immediately pulled apart and turned to look at their angry redhead best friend.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ron howled loudly. Lavender was simply staring from an angry Ron to nervous-looking Harry and Hermione.

"Ron…" Harry started, but he was interrupted by a fuming Ron.

"Just shut up!" Ron said angrily, taking a step towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry immediately pulled Hermione behind him in case Ron decided to hurt them physically.

However, Hermione had other ideas as she saw Ron moving towards Harry with a mad glint in his eyes. She refused to stay behind Harry and moved to stand between Ron and him. Using all her strength, she pushed Ron away from her and Harry.

"Don't you dare, touch him." Hermione said angrily.

Ron looked aghast as her reaction, so did Harry.

Harry had expected her to try to explain things to Ron to make peace with him and save their friendship. In some unknown corner of his mind, he had feared that she'd break up with him in case Ron showed his displeasure about their relationship.

"You…you are choosing this back-stabber over me?" Ron stuttered with an unbelievable look in his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her so-called redhead best friend.

"What do you mean by _back-stabber_, Ron?" She asked calmly, her eyes were on fire nevertheless.

"He knows I like you and still he goes after you." Ron complained, gesturing towards Harry.

"Hey!" It was Lavender, "If you like Hermione, then what are you doing with me?" She asked looking furious, hitting Ron hard on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Ron whimpered as Lavender walked straight out of the classroom, throwing one last glare in Ron's direction.

"I guess you deserved it." Harry said with raised eyebrows, stepping next to Hermione and taking her hand in his own.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ron, as his famous Weasley temper flared up once again.

"You have to have everything. Isn't it Harry?" He said sarcastically, "You have money, fame and now you want Hermione as well, one thing you knew I always wanted." Before Ron could continue further, he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Just save it, Ron." She said furiously, "I am not interested in listening about your complaints…Oh, I am poor Ron Weasley, sidekick of the famous Harry Potter… I don't have anything…Harry, you have everything…Harry, you stole Hermione from me… Keep all this crap to yourself."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know about Harry, but I am done putting up with your idiotic attitude. I am not going to sacrifice my happiness just because you cannot get over your insecurities. It is your problem that you cannot appreciate what a wonderful family and friends you have in your life. You always keep complaining about some or the other thing. You always blame Harry for having money and fame, something he had never wanted. And I am not a _thing._"

Harry and Ron were shocked at her outburst.

Hermione felt drained, but she needed to say this. Ron needed to understand how wrong his attitude was towards his best friends. He could not always have his way with them, playing the card of his insecurities in front of them.

She felt Harry's hand around her waist and immediately felt at peace.

"I am not letting her go, Ron." Harry said in a quiet but firm voice, looking straight into the blue eyes of his redhead best friend.

Ron felt helpless. He hadn't expected Hermione to burst out the way she did. Somewhere in his mind, he had expected them to apologize to him, saying that it wasn't what it looked like, that they were not together, that they didn't mean to kiss each other, that it just happened.

Suddenly he realized that whatever Hermione said about him was right. Even if at subconscious level, he was expecting them to sacrifice their happiness for him.

Ron felt sick thinking that he had been expecting from Harry to stay away from Hermione even if he had feelings for her, because he (Ron) also liked the same girl. _Why should Harry hide his feelings from Hermione, when she too returns his feelings? _Ron thought.

"I …I am sorry." Ron said looking defeated.

Hermione stepped closer to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"We love you Ron, you are our best friend. But you can't expect us to adjust our lives according to your needs, at least not all the times. We are a trio. We complete each other, not take advantage of each other." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Ron looked first at Hermione, then at Harry. "I understand." He said, "I am really very sorry guys. Can you forgive me for being a git?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Hmmm…." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. She turned to look at Harry who was looking back at her. They both smiled at each other realizing that they both were thinking the same thing.

Harry looked at Ron. "Well Ron, as you have finally decided to grow up, we forgive you." He said in a mock serious voice.

And for once Ron was really determined to act like a grown up, as he decided not to retort and just rolled his eyes at his friend's cheek.

"I am really happy for you guys." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot to both of us." Harry said gratefully, taking Hermione's hand.

"Ron, don't you think you should go and talk to Lavender. She was quite upset with you." Hermione said unexpectedly.

"You're right." Ron said thoughtfully and turned to leave. When he reached to the door, he stopped to look back at his two best friends.

"Hermione," He called.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at Ron.

"If you want some alone time with Harry, you know, to snog the daylights out of him, all you have to say is _leave. _Trust me I'd leave immediately. You know, I don't want to see my best friends going at each other like rabbits." He said in a laughing voice and before Hermione could retort, he ducked out of the classroom laughing loudly.

Hermione turned red as Harry too laughed at what Ron said.

"So, are you going to do it?" Harry said with a suggestive look in his eyes, taking a step closer to Hermione so that they were just inches apart.

"What?" Hermione whispered looking into the emerald green eyes of the boy she loved.

"Snog the daylights out of me." Harry replied, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Hermione smiled at him and soon they were once again wrapped in each other arms, lost in each other and forgetting rest of the world outside the classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: - Please review.**


End file.
